


I can see your halo (it won’t fade away)

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Poetry, vague pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: when the sun hits just right you can still see his halohe doesn’t seem aware of that, which doesn’t surprise youbut it’s there





	I can see your halo (it won’t fade away)

**Author's Note:**

> god I just love good omens so much u guys
> 
> and yes I used a beyoncé lyric I don’t know enough queen songs

when the sun hits just right you can still see his halo 

he doesn’t seem aware of that, which doesn’t surprise you 

but it’s there 

 

it glints in the dawn of saint james’s park while he feeds the squabbling ducks 

it glimmers in the refracted crystal light of the ritz 

it sparks in the darkened theatre, when the lights come up and fill the stage and spill out ever so softly into the seats beyond 

 

but it’s when he’s in the bookshop, surrounded by dust and ancient tomes,

the histories and stories of man, snugged close side by side,

the fingers of light reaching through the motes, like god rays but so much more human,

when the world is quiet and it’s just the two of you, talking quietly, of millennia gone by,

that you truly notice it shine


End file.
